


The New Table

by gilesbabe



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: After Sunnydale, F/M, Future Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-03
Updated: 2012-09-03
Packaged: 2017-11-13 10:35:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/502594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilesbabe/pseuds/gilesbabe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary:  The group shops for a table for the new Council boardroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The New Table

**Author's Note:**

> Rating: FRM - A little racy in a couple of places, nothing, with the proper editing, that you wouldn't see on television.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own the characters portrayed in this story and I am making no profit from it.  
> Challenge- This is in response to Challenge #7 on the Of Demons & Destiny website. 'Buffy always had this fantasy of having sex with Giles on the library table at SHS (3rd season). And that didn't happen, cause well, they had to blow it up. Giles always had this fantasy of having sex with Buffy on the research table at the Magic Box (5th season) But that didn't happen and Willow destroyed the shop. Or you can switch it and say Giles fantasized about the library and Buffy fantasized about the Magic Box.' This Challenge was issued by Trish and I hope she likes what I did.

The New Table

 

Rupert Giles moved slowly through the crowded aisles of the furniture store. He didn’t really know why he was here, the others were capable of buying a new conference table without his input, but Willow had insisted. She had been quite passionate on the subject, saying that the table was an important symbol of the new Watchers Council. A symbol of all the years they had been together researching evil. Everyone had to agree on which table they purchased. 

His gaze moved moodily over the various tables. Remembering the type of furnishings that Buffy had bought for the flat the group was sharing he didn’t see how they could possibly agree on a table. While he preferred solid traditional styles made of wood, she seemed to prefer modern pieces made of steel or plastic.

He hunched his shoulders. Buffy and Dawn were thriving in their new environment and he was happy about that, he truly was, but he felt like an outsider in his own home. He saw less of Buffy now than he had in Sunnydale, even though she was living in the same flat. So much for hoping that living in England would bring Buffy closer to him.

She went out almost every night leaving Dawn to keep him company. At least there didn’t seem to be any boy that had lasted more than two dates, and, as far as he could tell, they were all alive. Boys. None of them older than 25 years old, and most of them assumed that he was Buffy’s father. He unconsciously clenched his fists. He wasn’t her bloody father!

He turned abruptly, planning to find Willow to tell her he had to leave, when he saw it. THE table. He walked over and placed his hand on the top, running it along the wood. Not that unusual, just an average table to most people, but to him it conjured up memories of some of the most important days of his life. It was identical to the table that had been in the Sunnydale library, the table where he and the children had researched so many things.

The table that had featured prominently in so many of his fantasies about Buffy. He closed his eyes, remembering his favorite fantasy involving the table.

******************

The doors opened and Mayor entered the library, alone. The group around the table pulled back, Willow restraining Oz. Buffy slipped the newspaper they had been studying behind her back out of sight.

“So, this is the inner sanctum. Faith tells me this is where you folks like to hang out, concoct your little schemes. I tell you, it's just nice to see that some young people are still interested in reading in this modern era. So, what are kids reading nowadays?” The Mayor walked over to the table and picked up the book that was lying open. "‘The beast will walk upon the earth and darkness will follow. The several races of man will be as one in their terror and destruction.’ Aw, that's kind of sweet. Different races coming together.”

“You never get even a little tired of hearing yourself speak, do you?” Buffy asked sarcastically.

The Mayor chuckled and said to Giles, “That's one spunky little girl you've raised. I'm gonna eat her.”

White hot rage roared through him and Giles grabbed Wesley's sword from the table, thrusting it through the Mayor's chest. The Mayor staggered back but regained his balance. 

“Whoa! Well now, that was a little thoughtless.” The Mayor pulled the sword out of his chest. “Violent outbursts like that, in front of the children? You know, Mr. Giles, they look to you to see how to behave.”

Buffy stepped protectively next to Giles. “Get out.”

The Mayor took a handkerchief from his breast pocket and slowly wiped the blood from the blade of the sword. “I smell fear. That's smart. Some of your deaths will be quick, if that's worth anything. Well, see you all at graduation.” He tossed the sword back to Giles. “You don't want to miss my commencement address. It's going to be one heck of a speech.” He turned and left the library.

After a long silence, Giles spoke quietly. “We need to find a way to stop him, but we also need to take a break now to collect our thoughts.” He looked around. “In any event, you should be in class.” He held up his hand to forestall their protests. “We don’t want to give Snyder any grounds to expel you this close to graduation. Please, go to class and meet back here after school.” Without waiting for a response, Giles went into his office and closed the door.

Giles sat in his office, his head in his hands. His mind kept reliving the rush of fear and anger that had swept through him when the Mayor threatened Buffy. He had to find a way to protect his Slayer, but, at the moment, things seemed hopeless. He had needed to leave her presence to try to clear his thinking.

He gave a little snort of derision. For all his knowledge of demonology, the Mayor was as blind as Travers was. Both men had categorized his feelings for Buffy as fatherly, when that was the last thing they were. Not that she would ever see him as anything other than her Watcher. She had her perfect love, her Angel, ready to stand by her side to help her. He needed to go back to his books. There must have been something they missed.

Sure that the others had obeyed him and left, he wearily stood and opened his office door. Not wanting to be disturbed, he moved over to the main doors and locked them. He also flipped the switch to turn off the overhead lights. There was enough afternoon sunlight shining on the table to facilitate his research. Anyone trying to enter would assume the library closed, and not bother to look in the windows. Not that anyone other than their little group would try to enter, and if they couldn’t get in they would go to his flat. Head bowed he walked slowly back to the table.

Sitting down, he grabbed a book at random and started leafing through the pages. Just before a hand touched his back, Giles felt her presence behind him. Clutching the book tightly he said, “Buffy, what are you doing here? I told you to go to class.”

“Way to go, Watcher-mine, how did you know it was me?”

He kept his head down, denying himself the sight of her. "You are my Slayer. I always know when you are near. You didn't answer my question. What are you doing here? Snyder is looking for an excuse to expel you. You must be careful, especially this close to graduation."

Buffy's hand touched the top of his left shoulder, then moved slowly down and across his back. "I don't think Snyder will do anything to me. I think the Mayor told him to leave me alone."

Giles drew a deep breath, trying to concentrate. She had no idea what her touch was doing to him. He cleared his throat. "However did you come to that conclusion?"

"The Mayor wants to be sure that I am at the ceremony. If Snyder expelled me, I wouldn't be there, so I'd be willing to bet that the Mayor told him hands off." Her hand slid from his right shoulder to the nape of his neck, her fingers caressing the skin there.

Giles closed his eyes, shuddering. "Buffy, what are you doing?"

The fingers slid into his hair, her hand cupping the back of his skull. Giles felt the book being removed from his hand and heard the rustle of clothing. He opened his eyes to see Buffy sitting on the table in front of him. She placed the book back on the table and lifted that hand to caress his cheek. Her smile was shy, but her eyes were determined. "I'm trying to seduce you. Is it working?"

"No."

Her face flushed bright red, and she let go of him. Her eyes reflected her hurt. "I'm sorry. I guess I was wrong. Don't worry, it won't happen again." She started to slide off the table.

Giles stood, blocking her path. "This is how to seduce someone." He pushed her legs apart and stepped between them. He slid one arm around her waist, the other hand around her neck, and hauled her roughly against him, his mouth taking hers. After a moment of stunned inaction, Buffy responded, her arms clutching him fiercely.

Giles felt as though he were drowning in sensations. Her taste, her scent, the feel of her skin under his hands, the soft yielding of her body in his arms. He broke off the kiss, lifting his head to rasp, “Is it working?”

Buffy blinked dazed eyes, trying to focus on him. “Huh?”

Giles grinned. “I’ll take that as a yes.” He pulled her into another kiss, his tongue pushing aggressively into her mouth. He grasped her hips, grinding his erection against her. Buffy whimpered, but her legs wrapped around his waist as he leaned forward, pushing her down on the table.

******************

"Giles, can you come here? I think I've found the perfect table."

Willow's voice snapped him out of his daydream and he shuddered, drawing a deep breath. “I’ll be there in a moment, Willow.” 

Giles leaned against the table, his hand caressing the wood in a substitute for his true desire. When he had himself under control, he moved away. Looking back at the table as he left that part of the showroom he made his decision. He didn’t care what Willow had found; he was getting THAT table.

 

###############

 

Buffy wandered aimlessly around the furniture store. This was such a waste of time; she didn’t care what kind of table they got for the Council boardroom. She certainly wasn’t planning on spending much time there. A table was a table as far as she was concerned. Except…….

Buffy saw something out of the corner of her eye and turned her head, giving a silent gasp. It couldn’t be. She moved closer and reached out a disbelieving hand. It was.

A table that was identical to the one that had been in the Magic Box.

**************

It had been shortly after the others had joined their spirits with hers to defeat Adam. Riley had gone off to Iowa and she hadn’t been sure he was coming back. Giles had just bought the Magic Box and they were all helping him get things ready for his opening day. She had gotten bored and had been trying out the training room. Buffy realized that she hadn’t heard any voices from the front room for a while and thought that perhaps they had forgotten she was back there and had all left.

Going to the door she looked out into the main area of the store. At first she didn’t see him, but then she noticed Giles sitting at the table. The overhead lights were off, as well as the lights in the display cabinets. The only light in the room came from the table itself. Buffy drew in a startled breath.

The upwards illumination highlighted the planes of his face, making Giles seem stern and remote. He had obviously been looking through the books piled on the table for some time. His jacket was gone, as well as his tie, and his sleeves were rolled up. He had taken off his glasses and was staring blindly into space as he considered whatever it was he had just read. Buffy had a sudden vision of him as a Mage studying some ancient text to decipher its mysteries. Something in her shifted, changed, and she saw him as he truly was; a vital, sexual, man. 

Buffy took a couple of steps back and turned, leaning weakly against the wall just inside the training room. Her heart was beating so quickly that it felt like it was going to burst from her chest. Sex and Giles. Giles and sex. She hadn't allowed herself to think about those two words together since the day she had found him with Olivia. Rage burned through her again at the thought of the fashion model. How dare he! He belonged to her!

Buffy peeked around the corner. Giles ran a hand through his hair in frustration and stood, beginning to pace restlessly. Buffy had another strange vision; instead of Giles she saw a panther, all sleek muscled power, prowling impatiently in a confined space. She drew back, sliding down the wall to sit on the floor. The predator in her recognized the predator in him for the first time. Recognized and responded to; Alpha female to Alpha male. She closed her eyes.

In her mind she saw herself rise and walk into the outer room. Giles turned, startled. He had forgotten that she was there and the surprise on his face mixed with wariness as he instinctively felt the change in her. The Slayer was in control and she wanted her Watcher.

Buffy prowled towards him and Giles backed up a few steps, coming to a halt when he bumped into the table. He sat on the edge. Buffy stalked up to him and without saying a word snaked a hand around his neck, pulling his mouth down to hers. He didn't respond, passively accepting her kiss. Buffy pulled back slightly and looked at him. His face was blank, but his eyes burned hotly. Buffy smiled and pulled his head back down. This time he responded, his mouth as aggressive as hers.

Buffy pushed on his shoulders and Giles shifted his hips, finding a more solid seat on the table. She pushed again and he lay back, pulling her with him. After a long, heated kiss, Buffy lifted up, sitting astride the bulge in his trousers. Giles stretched beneath her, totally at ease. Buffy leaned forward and gripped the lapels of his shirt. Giving one strong tug, she ripped it open and ran her hands over his chest. "Mine," she said.

Giles grasped her hips and pushed up against her. Buffy's eyes closed at the sensation. She felt his hands move and her eyes opened in surprise when he ripped her t-shirt apart. His hands caressed her breasts, then one hand moved over her heart and pressed gently. "Mine," he replied.

Buffy leaned forward again and kissed him passionately. Two pair of hands roamed and the kiss grew in heat. Giles shifted beneath her again and she lifted slightly as he pushed at the waist of her sweat pants. His hand slid into her panties and……

***************

"Buffy, can you come here? I think I've found the perfect table."

Damnit! She never got to finish that fantasy; someone always interrupted her. "Be there in a minute, Will." Buffy took several deep breaths to steady her racing heartbeat. Her hand caressed the table briefly, then she turn to find Willow.

Looking back at the table as she left that part of the showroom she made her decision. She didn’t care what Willow had found; she was getting THAT table.

 

#################

 

Willow stood at the head of the table she had discovered. She bounced slightly, unable to control her excitement. Wait until the others saw this, it was perfect. THE table. She just knew they would agree.

Giles rounded the corner on her left, and without even looking at the table he said, "I'm sure that it's a very nice table, Willow, but I saw the one I think is right for us back there. Will you please come and look at it?"

Buffy, who had come around the corner to her right at the same time, said, "No, I found the one we should get. Come and look at this one first." She glared at Giles, who, undaunted, glared back.

Willow watched the two of them walk right up to opposite edges of the table without even looking at it. She sighed in exasperation, rolling her eyes. "Guys, we'll all go and check them out in a minute. But since you're already here, why don't you at least look at this one." As she finished speaking she slid her hand along the edge and flipped a switch. 

Buffy and Giles both looked down just as the center of the table lit up. They gasped. Xander walked up behind Willow and said, "Okay, where's this table……Oh, my God. You were right. This is perfect."

Willow smiled proudly, gazing down at the table. It looked exactly like the table back in the high school library; a six-foot by three-foot rectangle, except the center was frosted glass that was illuminated from beneath like the table from the Magic Box. It was a consummate blending of two important symbols of their past. She looked over at Giles and saw that he was touching the surface of the table, his eyes unfocused. Willow blinked. Actually it looked like he was caressing the table. She looked over at Buffy and was surprised to see the same thing.

Xander touched her shoulder, and leaned over to whisper in her ear, "I think these three want to be alone. Let's go pay for the table and arrange for the delivery."

Willow looked back at him with a puzzled frown. "What do you mean?"

Xander put one finger against her chin and gently pushed. Buffy and Giles were still touching the table, but they were now staring at each other. Willow could almost see the sparks between the two. She blushed. "Um, right. Uh, guys?" she said tentatively. 

"Yes, Willow?" Giles answered her, but his eyes never left Buffy's.

"We're going to go pay for the table, okay? We'll be back in a little while." 

Buffy blinked a few times and drew a deep breath, turning to look at Willow. "Will, uh, I just remembered something that Giles and I were supposed to do this afternoon. Right, Giles?"

He looked at her blankly for a second, then his eyes lit from within. "Yes, terribly important. Very forgetful of me. I do hope that it won't be inconvenient for you and Xander to handle things here?"

"No, no problem…" Willow started, but Giles cut her off.

"Good, then we must be going. Coming, Buffy?" He gave her a wicked grin.

"That's up to you, Watcher-mine." Buffy said as she rounded the table and slipped a hand into his. The pair moved away quickly. Willow exchanged looks with Xander.

"Oh, Goddess," Willow moaned, "I bet those two are going to be worse than you and Anya were."

Xander nodded. "First thing I'm going to do when we get back to headquarters is put a lock on the boardroom door and the second thing is arrange for soundproofing. I'm happy that they finally came to their senses, but I don't want to know details."

Willow nodded back at him. "Good thinking." They walked away leaving the table glowing in the dimness of the back of the store.


End file.
